Stronger
by Kuroi-cho-tsuki-shiro
Summary: "You've grown - stronger," she said. Moments after she should have died and stripped of her spiritual powers, Rukia is at last reunited with Ichigo and Renji. A series of shorts based on the story of Bleach from Rukia's point of view. 35
1. Chapter 1

The spiritual pressure rose around her like a storm, erupting from the earth below. The wind sheer tugged at her clothes, making the _yukata _snap around her legs and her hair stream up from her face. His _reiatsu _clamped down on her body until she could feel it like one long vibration flowing through her, jarring her every cell until she was certain it would tear her to pieces.

He drove his sword deeper into the cross-beam above her head until, with a terrible, wrenching tug and a sound like a thunderclap, it cracked. The _kido _around her wrists dissolved.

She tried to scream. Started to fall. Suddenly, there was his arm around her waist, lifting her.

The firebird was gone. There was no longer any magic in the _sokyoku; _the wooden frame remained only; no more than a vast memorial to the ones who had died on it. Ichigo edged a little way along the cross-beam, away from the crack at its centre, resheathing his sword as he did so. Rukia had gone limp in his arms, aware only of the last of his _reiatsu _burning upwards, in dark streams. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"You've grown – stronger."

He smiled at that. No doubt, he could feel her trembling and hear her breaths coming sharp and fast.

Below them, on the plateau, the _shinigami _were in chaos. It was Ukitake who had thrown the lassoo. He had been helped, it seemed, by Captain Kyoraku. As Rukia watched, the Captain Commander turned and began to shout at them.

Beyond the crowd of onlookers though, a new figure had just emerged onto the edge of the plateaut. It began to sprint towards the commotion and Rukia felt Ichigo suck in a breath before he bellowed at the top of his voice:

"Renji! You're late! What kept you?"

The figure halted and shouted at them:

"I had a few problems of my own getting here, you know!"

"Renji!" breathed Rukia.

"Hey! Rukia! Are you alright?"

"Y-yes!" She didn't know if he would hear her at such a distance, but she was too weak to shout. Months imprisoned within the _seki-seki _had left her with barely any powers and little or no resistance to _reiatsu. _Whether Ichigo was aware of it or not, his mere presence acted like a drain on her strength. She didn't care though. Part of her wanted his spirit to consume her, obliterate her even, taking with it everything that had happened today. The energy she could feel radiating off him would surely be enough for that, she thought. She could feel it streaming through her body: familiar; yet so many times more powerful than the boy she remembered.

"Renji!" He called down: "I need you to take Rukia!"

"Alright!"

Rukia felt Ichigo's hold on her tighten as he lifted her. It took her a moment to realise what was going on. Renji came to the same conclusion a moment after her:

"No!" he shouted: "Ichigo! You idiot! Not like that!"

And then, to her astonishment, he had thrown her clean off the _sokyoku._

She screamed as she fell and she seemed to fall forever, until two strong arms caught her. The impact knocked Renji backwards and, all at once, they were in a heap together on the ground. He was hollering a string of expletives at Ichigo who was still perched on the _sokyoku, _grinning down at them.

Rukia, now lying with her head against Renji's chest, shifted just enough to see the human boy. She knew why he had done it. He'd thrown her clear of the other soul-reapers. Had they descended together by a more traditional means, they would have ended up in the midst of the _shinigami. _Of course, that didn't mean she had to forgive him for it.

Unlike Ichigo, Renji was fully aware of the effects of _seki-seki. _He didn't bother to ask if she could stand or walk, but scooped her up into his arms.

"Get her out of here, Renji!" Ichigo called: "I'll deal with the others!"


	2. Chapter 2

There were two ways off of _Sokyoku _Hill. One was the system of bridges and tunnels through which she'd been taken; the other, a staircase that cleaved to the rock-face and led back to the maze of barracks and storehouses at the heart of the _sereitei. _It was this way that Renji took her.

"I'm so sorry," she said after he had carried her for a little while. She had her hand knitted into his _shihakusho, _her head against his chest.

"Shut up, Rukia," he said, but the timbre of his voice was soft.

"This is my fault."

"You know, you have all this pain, all this guilt, all this crap you keep inside. Why don't you share it sometimes? You're not strong enough to carry that burden all on your own. That's why we got stronger, Ichigo and I. So you wouldn't have to carry it alone anymore."

Her eyes widened. He'd spoken so casually and yet he had just torn the heart out of all the secrets, all the doubts, all the insecurities she had harboured for so many years.

She started to cry again, silently this time, burying her head in his robe. She felt his steps slow. He seemed unsure of what she was doing or why and it took him a moment to realise she was just weeping. Then he shifted her weight in his arms so that he could touch her cheek: "You're such an idiot," he said gently.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you enjoyed this story, please keep reading as it will continue in "BREAKDOWN OF PARADISE," which I will upload to my profile shortly after posting this. :)**

**All my thanks and appreciation to regular readers:**

**Shadewolf7, Truantpony, ForbiddenME, Pinky357, Immortal Vows, Chellythemadhatter, Insomniatic95, Sallythedestroyerofworlds23, UNTensaZangetsu, XDark FangsX, Superlynx, Ichigoforeverlove, Ennaalemap, Makaykay15, Kaze05, Splash into Forever, War90, Yellowwomanonthebrink, Bakane, Night Flower, Hallmarktrinity, Tiffany Park, Snowcrystals, Neristhaed, Splitheart1120, VanillaTwilight4, Nightfur, Happykiller93, Haildance, Ani-mimi, Mysticalphoenix-avalon, Jennyrdr and Goranr.**

**And everyone else who is reading and reviewing. THANK YOU!**


End file.
